


Tony stark uke oneshots

by Fuckboykiller97, Kionos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Most the times, Multi, Not Steve Friendly, Smut, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckboykiller97/pseuds/Fuckboykiller97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: I am making a tony stark oneshot series. I have storys prepared but i would love other ideas for tony by you readers. So pls leave comments.





	1. Idea needed

I am making a tony stark oneshot series. I have storys prepared but i would love other ideas for tony by you readers. So pls leave comments im also still salty towards steve rogers so you can give me some breaking his ego ideas to


	2. Tony/thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets tony whos just got out the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://teamironman98.tumblr.com/  
> Check this tumblr for art on this book

Thors pov

I had came from the training room heading towards the kitchen when i realized i forgot mjolnir, So i called upon her and when she reached my hand i felt an unknown fabric attached to it. It was a towel. Suddenly i hear a loud groan, when i look to the noise i see tony nude sat upon the floor rubbing his lower back. The sight before me sent a shiver down my spine and heat to my groin.

Tony looks up to see me staring at him making his face flush snapping his legs closed trying to cover his nude body with his hands. The gesture makes a smirk grace my face. "why do you hide yourself starkson such beauty should be shared." Believe it or not Tony's face becomes even more flushed. "please give me back my towel i have to go get dress." Tony shyly reply's.

I shook my head and walk over to the fallen genius.

When i kneel to the ground tony reaches over and try's to take the towel, but I quickly move it away catching the genius off guard making him fall into my arm. Tony looks up at and stutters out apologies and try's to pull away, i don't let him. Standing up from the floor make s tony who's still in my arm, instinctivly wrap his legs around my waist. "Eep, Thor! what are you doing!?" he shouts.

I smirk down at the smaller man in my arms placing one hand on his back and the other on his ass, dipping in between the 2 mounds with my my fingers, making the genius gasp from playing with his entrance. "My dear Anthony as of now today shall be our day for I shall bring you the greatest of pleasures. do you understand?" tony gives me a shocked expression before stuttering, 'okay' before hiding his face in my shoulder.

With a husky grin on my face I carry the genius to my room and ready him to be ravished.

THE END for now. this is an older peice of mine


	3. Not what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rouge only wanted to talk........yeah right.  
> Kionos https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos  
> Sorry i started doing what you wanted then ended up making it a lil different pls comment if you want me to do another chapter based on your 1st request.

its been a week since the rouge avengers returned and so far it hasn't been pleasant. the moment the rouge realized their compound living spaces where smaller and their bank accounts had huge dents in them ,they were furious. everyday they ordered the compound staff to get tony but were quickly denied.

many of the rouge were also angry to find out Steve was no longer leader AND that they were not avenger but a group of individual who are on probation and were being tested to see if they could join.  
a couple days later clint felt ready to kill the genius. laura his wife had came and made him fill out divorce papers and was showed a file that explained he could see his kids supervised every other weekend and thats only if they wanna see him, ex baby nate.

the archers anger fueled wandas even more. the witch was mad that vision would not come see her. she felt stark was keeping him away from her even though staff told her the android just didnt want to see her. today felt like it was going to be a bad one. its 1:00pm and storming outside when tony came to the rouge living area to grab somthing left behind in a scared haste for a worker who didnt feel safe enough to go back get it him self.

as the genius enters the living room he feels a hit to the back of him, which causes his reflex to swing in defence. "STARK STOP WE JUST WANNA TALK!" Suddenly tony is pulled to his back onto the the couch. in fear the genius begins to thrash and shout. "RHODEY! RHODEY HELP- MMHHMM!" "Shut it stark." clint orders as he covers tonys mouth,while steve holds the thrashing hands above tonys head. the other rouge just stand and watch with their arms crossed.

"WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON HERE" everyone turn their heads to the living room entrance to see rhodey in his suit, stephan, vision and cap marvel standing in shock and boiling anger. they ran here when fri said tony needed help. they arrived to see the genius [who had just got out the shower] fear ridden with his towel open steve pinning him clint covering his mouth and the others in their pajamas watching.

"YOU SICK FUCKS" war machine snarled as he rushes into the scene guns blazing.   
ONE FIGHT LATER. the rouge were now beat and magicaly restrained to the floor. tony with his towel now around him stood behind his best friend "UURRRGG what the faq is your guys problems!" clint shouts as he struggles in his binds. "rhodey this has gone to far you need to let us go now" Steve orders. "the hll i will i just caught you assaulting my friend in the worst way possible!" the colonel shouts. "WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG VISION PLS!" wanda screechs as she trys and fails to use her powers vision only give her a harsh stare. 

"this is it your all through you're completely off the avengers roster and we WILL be pressing charges." says rhodey. the rouge all look in shock n anger. scott speaks first "you cant do that we're the avengers!" "and you wont be able to get far, not with are team of lawyers," sam says confidently. "i believe the lawyers your are talking about are the ones that mr.stark appointed to you. they will NOT help you now since they were NEVER yours to begin with. the rouge begin to complain but are unconsentualy silenced by a wave of dr.stranges hand. 

"enough of that now. i shall be back after dropping these monsters off to their fare destinations." and with that said the sorcerer teleports himself and the 'monsters' away. after taking off his suit rhodey carries tony away to check him over while everyone else return to their previous activities.


	4. Not what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rouge only wanted to talk........yeah right.  
> Kionos https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos  
> Sorry i started doing what you wanted then ended up making it a lil different pls comment if you want me to do another chapter based on your 1st request.

its been a week since the rouge avengers returned and so far it hasn't been pleasant. the moment the rouge realized their compound living spaces where smaller and their bank accounts had huge dents in them ,they were furious. everyday they ordered the compound staff to get tony but were quickly denied.

many of the rouge were also angry to find out Steve was no longer leader AND that they were not avenger but a group of individual who are on probation and were being tested to see if they could join.  
a couple days later clint felt ready to kill the genius. laura his wife had came and made him fill out divorce papers and was showed a file that explained he could see his kids supervised every other weekend and thats only if they wanna see him, ex baby nate.

the archers anger fueled wandas even more. the witch was mad that vision would not come see her. she felt stark was keeping him away from her even though staff told her the android just didnt want to see her. today felt like it was going to be a bad one. its 1:00pm and storming outside when tony came to the rouge living area to grab somthing left behind in a scared haste for a worker who didnt feel safe enough to go back get it him self.

as the genius enters the living room he feels a hit to the back of him, which causes his reflex to swing in defence. "STARK STOP WE JUST WANNA TALK!" Suddenly tony is pulled to his back onto the the couch. in fear the genius begins to thrash and shout. "RHODEY! RHODEY HELP- MMHHMM!" "Shut it stark." clint orders as he covers tonys mouth,while steve holds the thrashing hands above tonys head. the other rouge just stand and watch with their arms crossed.

"WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON HERE" everyone turn their heads to the living room entrance to see rhodey in his suit, stephan, vision and cap marvel standing in shock and boiling anger. they ran here when fri said tony needed help. they arrived to see the genius [who had just got out the shower] fear ridden with his towel open steve pinning him clint covering his mouth and the others in their pajamas watching.

"YOU SICK FUCKS" war machine snarled as he rushes into the scene guns blazing.   
ONE FIGHT LATER. the rouge were now beat and magicaly restrained to the floor. tony with his towel now around him stood behind his best friend "UURRRGG what the faq is your guys problems!" clint shouts as he struggles in his binds. "rhodey this has gone to far you need to let us go now" Steve orders. "the hll i will i just caught you assaulting my friend in the worst way possible!" the colonel shouts. "WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG VISION PLS!" wanda screechs as she trys and fails to use her powers vision only give her a harsh stare. 

"this is it your all through you're completely off the avengers roster and we WILL be pressing charges." says rhodey. the rouge all look in shock n anger. scott speaks first "you cant do that we're the avengers!" "and you wont be able to get far, not with are team of lawyers," sam says confidently. "i believe the lawyers your are talking about are the ones that mr.stark appointed to you. they will NOT help you now since they were NEVER yours to begin with. the rouge begin to complain but are unconsentualy silenced by a wave of dr.stranges hand. 

"enough of that now. i shall be back after dropping these monsters off to their fare destinations." and with that said the sorcerer teleports himself and the 'monsters' away. after taking off his suit rhodey carries tony away to check him over while everyone else return to their previous activities.


	5. Tony scott fake meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes scott secrtly to a meeting with man who wants the gemius to invest in his evil product and d!ck.
> 
> For WIILL  
> Taking suggestions in comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ant mans full name is scott lang. Letting you know cause i switch back and forth between his first and last name.
> 
> Taking suggestions in comments

Tony who was dressed and in a white button up shirt black slack and his lyfts *heels*, walks into the living room where scott/antman was waiting "come one hank lets get this over with," scott nods and shrinks down purching him self on tonys shoulder.

They take the elevator to tonys work floor where his office is. They. Are going to a meeting with a man name though he didint know hank will be there.

Now you might wonder whay that is; well you see last week the avengers had a meeting with fury who told them there were suspicion that was working on dark energy with the help of P.O.D pollution oblivion desruction. thankfully Johnson knows tony and asked for a meeting with him to talk about his new work. So they decided scott would secretly go, to find out as much info as possible.

Tony walks into his office where was waiting. "Aaahh its nice to see you again. Its been a while since we've seen each other, how have you been?" not long enough tony thinks." Hello . " he greets. After they shake hands tony takes a seat behind his desk, and the other man in front. "So what is it you'd like explain and or talk about?" Johnson smiles and quickly pulls his papers from his suit case. " Well you see I've heard you've been working on clean energy and with the avengers and I think-*25 min of explaining his scientific work later.*"

"OK I'm gonna have to stop you and be truthful. I'm not finding any interest in your invention. I just can't see me using it for my self or anyone else," tony explains cutting off Johnson.

"But you don't understand this can help you in so many ways. If you just let me explain-." " you've been explaining for almost 1/2 an hour. I have things to do after this." face looks sad for a moment before he suddenly smirks." Well how bout a dinner date to talk more." Tony looks in the air annoyed and sighs." james, we'be known eachother for a very long time and almost everytime we see each other you ask me on a date and I always say NO. Do you know why? Because most of the time we're doing buisness. And if you can't do BUISNESS with me well ya most certainly can't do romance."

The room goes silent for a moment when as quick as the flash leans over the desk and plants his lips against Tony's. He then bites the genius lip which makes him gasp and allows his young to enter. Tony tries to move but is unable to pull away from the stronger man; who's hand travels to his ass. Suddenly lang is now normal size pulls Johnson off tony and pins him to the desk, hands placed behind his back.

" Johnson for your work with a terrorist group and sexual assault." Says scott that last part he adds himself. He puts the business man in cuffs and Push's in a chair.

"What. Who are you! I did nothing! You can't just arrest me!" Johnson shouts. "I just did now be quiet. Tony are you OK?" Lang ask the stunned genius. Tony blinks for a moment before he says 'yes'. Antman nod and pulls Johnson on his feet." Let's go" he orders scott guides out Johnson and place his free hand on Tony's ass, *which makes the genius gasp and blush*,guiding him out to. Lang smirks and thinks (mine.)  
Fin


	6. Bruce Tony check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a check up   
> prostate exam to Bruce plays dirty

"thanks again bruce pepp wouldnt let me go another month without a check up, even though she knows i hate doctors- well exept you that is." says tony whos only wearing boy shorts while sitting on an exam table.

"No problem i like to help" *even though im not that type of doctor* bruce replies as he brings over his little tool table and roller chair. taking out his stethoscope bruce he check lungs and heart after telling the genius to take the normal quick and slow deep breaths. after he does the rest of a normal exam the doctor tells tony to stand and spread his legs. when the genius does so he jumps when suddenly a hand enters his underwear and fingers rub against his taint.

tony stutters in confusion but is cut off when bruce tells him to cough. he does so be hitches his breath when the fingers start moving again. after he's done bruce removes his hand and tells the genius to take off his underwear and lay back on the table. "when was the last time you had a prostate exam" he asks. "never" tony replies as he lays nude on the table. this makes the doctor look slightly shocked. "realy (nod) well you'll be having one now. so deep breaths and relax. understand?" bruce check. tony nods and tries to relax.

banner rubs his pointer finger gentaly around tonys rims then slowly pushes in. "not to be personal but did you use lube earlier you're so wet?" tony shakes his head with a blush and explains in a stutter. "im a type of hermaphrodite (omega If you will) i only p pee th thats used as m my well yyou can already guess. 1 of the reasons i dont go to doctors dont want people to hear about it." Bruce nods amazed and continues to probe around more before he finaly gets a gasp from tony meaning he found his prostate. As the doctor stimulates the bud of nerves he uses his thumb to rub and press against tonys taint. with this happening tony covers his mouth to try and hold back the moans. "B bruce pls too much I I cant" 

"shh its ok this is normal you can take it" bruce then brings his other hand up to tonys chest and begins to pinch and roll his nipple. try as he might the genius is unable to hold back his moans. "huh aaahh bruce nah y youhave to stop it to uuunnn aaahhh!" he shrieks as bruce moves his fingers at a fast paste. "N No bruce, 'top im im gonna UUUUHHH!" tony loudly moans as he cums hard while bruce fingers him through it.

when tony finally stops his orgasm bruce removes his fingers and releases his nipple. after a couple moments tony finaly comes down from his high he quickly relies what just happend and covers himself up while blushing. "I Im so sorry bruce i dont know what happened I It just felt so good and i tried to hold it in bu-" the rummbling genius is cut short when bru is with green spected eyes placed a hand over his mouth. "Its ok tony the prostates is a very sensitive gland though it does seem a bit swollen im gonna need to do a more thorough examination" and with that said the doctor unzipped his pants.

fin ( ͡°❥ ͡°)


	7. Zemo and the oreo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo kidnaps Tony from a charity event but thanks to the many people and cameras there he was found in a couples hours but not after some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick pace Smut  
>  Sybian: an outer vibrating machine you kneel\sit on for pleasure  
> Dub con

tony was at a charity event drinking Champaign when he saw the escaped zemo smirk at him then exited the building. the genius quickly pays the bartender and follows after the villain. when he gets outside he sees someone walk into a dark alley way. he run as over only to find no one there. suddenly he feels a poke on the back of his neck and the world goes dark.

when tony came to he found himself only wearing his black silk{ underwear of your imagination}. he was sat on a Sybian with his wrist chained to the wall above his head. he looked to be in some lightly furnished basement,in front of him was a stairway leading up to a door. "my my I see my beauty is awake." tony jumps and looks towards the voice.(out for bout and hour) it was zemo stepping from the shadows. "what's going on where am i?!" the genius questions loudly. "the basement of my little hideaway. your friends are probably on their way right now. but dont worry I don't mind because before they get here you and me are gonna have some fun." zemo tells him with a smirk. 

tony looks away and tries to make his hands budge free from the chains. while doing this he doesn't notice the villain pull out the remote to the ad sybian. "tsk tsk tsk dear" the genius looks back in time to see zemo press the small button. tony closes his eyes and moans faintly as the sybian that was pressed against hole and taint began to lightly vibrate. the now blushing genius opens his eyes to glare at zemo and tells him to stop. but the villain only smiles and turns the dial on the remote causing the sybian to vibrate even harder making Tony's back arch and throw his head back moaning.

zemo places the remote down on the floor and make his way over to the flushed genius. he crouches down place a hand behind tonys head and smashes their lips together sliding his tounge into the bound genius mouth. the villain takes his other hand and uses it to play with one of Tony's perky rosebuds. suddenly the sound of people stomping above them cause zemo to stop his ministrations. he gives tony a smirk and says "it seems your friends are here. well my love I've had a great time together." zemo kisses the genius on the cheek, turns off the sybian and goes up stairs where he is quickly taken down and arrested. 

2 people rush their way into the basement, it was tchalla and Rhodes. they quickly rush to their bound comrades side. "o mi gosh tones are you ok?" Rhodes asks in concern. "y yes." he stutters. "hold on my friend we shall free you from these chains. ah a remote this must open them." says tchalla as he pick the small remote off the floor. " NO DO- ahhh uuunnngggghaa!!" tony shouts trying to stop the king but is stopped when he press the button causing him to moan from the intense vibrations against his entrance. though this it causes him to orgasm. the scene causes the 2 black men to stare in shock while dents grew in the front of their pants.


	8. Uke Loki one shots?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want uke loki

At least 5 "YAY" COMMENTS and I'll start a Loki series to. Can't comment here go to fanfiction.net search for uke Tony \ uke Tony oneshot fic authur named lenrin it's me. No need for login. I moved the story here but I still look at comments there for suggestions.


	9. Tony and the mystery chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tchalla and Steve bring a chest for Tony to open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut yaoi tentacles dubcon

BANG

Tony jumps in his roller chair as Thor slams a large chest on his testing table. "umm what?" is all the genius can muster. "the u of n have had agents find and bring this chest here!" Thor bellows like always, tchalla and Steve standing behind him. still confused Tony asks "okaaayyy and why is it in my lab?" steve, getting annoyed scowls and says, "just open it we can't and yes we've tried there is an unknown energy source coming from it. when you do, get us and don't mess around with it." the genius purse his lips and scans over the the chest. 

 

"I'm shocked tchalla you usually don't like my sciencing what made you not Hall this to wakanda?" the king looks unimpressed "the un decided they didn't want it to travel more than it already has and they want it looked at now ,so there is no time to get my sisters. trust me I would if I could." (yes I know they're assholes soon that'll change a lil) with that said the 3 men leave the lab. annoyed Tony grabs a screw driver and tries to pick the lock hole on the chest to no avail. taking a couple minutes study the chest the genius goes in his draw to pull our a small melting tool but accidentally drops it under the table. with a sigh Tony gets on his hands and knees reaches for the tool, but stops when he hears a click, shuffle and then something rapped around his ankle. 

 

COMMON ROOM  ** _friday speaking_**

 ** _boys if you please head to the lab Mr. stark is is having a problem with chest_**. the 3 men roll their eyes and tchalla speaks. "this is why shuri should have don-" **_you wouldn't want your sister on this now please get to the lab it's an emergency_**  hearing the tone in Fridays voice the 3 rush to lab. when they arrive theyre shocked by the Horrorific (sexy) scene. Tony face down on his knees clothes discarded, being held down and thrusted into by pink tentacles that sprout out from the now opens chest. the genius eyes show fight but the moans escaping his drooling mouth make it hard to notice. "uh uuuuuu yes. n-no to goo huuu. peas h-help" finally snapping out of there daze the men rush to help tony but are stopped when more tentacles come out the chest to attack them. 

 

while fight off the pink tendrils tchalla notices that the base of the tentacle fucking into Tony starts to swell and it begins to move to the geniuses entrance. slicing down the tentacle attacking him the king quickly rushes to Tony and cuts the tentacle inside him cause it to release the thick white cream all over Tony's ass instead of inside it. after pulling out the sliced tentacle left in the genius ass the 3 men manage to close the chest and industrial rope it shut. they turn and see Tony face dazed and ass still in the air cum dripping over his hole. the king tells the 2 blondes to stay with the chest and contact the un so they can confiscate it. he then picks up the out of mind genius and carries his to an empty guess. bedroom\bathroom. 

 

tchalla places Tony in a tub, he groans and turns to the tub wall where he folds his arms and lays his head. after filling the tub with water and cleaning oil the king reaches in and starts to rub the thick cum off Tony rear. carefully he pushes 2 fingers inside the genius to rub the scented water in, this causes Tony to mewl and rub against his 2 digits. "sorry my

pakà I must be thero," that said trying to be quick tchalla thrusts his fingers in and out at a fast speed causing the water to smack against his now arched out ass. not knowing the pleasure he has caused, the king finishingly yanks out his fringers out of Tony which causes him to loudly moan and roll his eyes as he comes undone in the water. shocked and horny by the reaction tchalla watchs the smaller man release him with wide eyes and a tint rising in his pants. 

This is a request from Tumblr so no name

Pakà means kitten in Swahili

TBC ( ͡°❥ ͡°)

Uke Loki oneshots is now up taking ideas now hurry and pit yours in the comments at .https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274196

 


End file.
